


On Your Knees

by emma23416



Category: Thor (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scuba Diving, bathroom blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma23416/pseuds/emma23416
Summary: Loki and Thor attend a scuba diving night festival. Loki meets a handsome man named Edward and they get frisky (don't judge, I'm bad at summaries)





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so my friend and I challenged each other to write fics based on characters and settings we chose for each other... that's why I wrote Loki/Edward Cullen smut, enjoy??

“Loki!” Thor bellowed. “I have acquired a small fish; look at it!”

“Shut up, there’s a starfish down there and I want to touch it,” Loki said before diving back under the water’s surface in search of the appendaged creature. 

Thor glanced forlornly at the minnow writhing in his fist, then released it. He had been trying to capture a fish for an hour now, and once he did his brother thought nothing of it. He replaced his scuba mask on his face and splashed into the water again. Thor watched his brother pet the starfish, then turned away contemptuously. He didn’t know how long he examined the aquatic plants and rocks before coming across a large fish which quickly darted away when he approached it. Thor determinedly chased after it, head low in the water. He would show Loki this time. His fascination and resolve to catch a real fish would not go unnoticed. Between rocks, around coral, and through seaweed he chased it. The fish took a turn around a rock and Thor waited for it to appear around the other side. When it did not appear, he approached the rock. There was no fish. How could it have slipped away? Thor searched the surrounding area rapidly, turning this way and that, until he bumped into something solid. He pulled out of the water, uttered, “Sorry,” and returned to his hunt. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” The words did not penetrate the water Thor had disappeared beneath. “The fuck,” the man whispered.

“He’s like a dog. Simple mind, chases after sticks,” Loki said as Thor swam away in pursuit of the lost fish.

“You here with him? Tell him not to fucking run into people.”

Loki raised his hands defensively. “I’ve no control over him. It wasn’t my choice to be related.”

“Fuck you,” answered the man.

Loki waded through the water to approach him. “We’re just here for some good, hard, and wet, fun. You want to be an asshole about it, get a swimming pool.” Loki scanned his eyes down and back up the muscular dark-eyed man in front of him. 

“I won’t let these waters be tainted by the likes of you.” He looked down his nose, crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah? Perhaps we should get out then. You know, it is getting kind of cold,” he added thoughtfully.

“Cold?” The man raised an eyebrow. The water was perfect today. 

“Oh, come on,” Loki began. “You would’ve swam away by now if you really didn’t want to talk to me.” He flipped his glossy, damp black hair, then leaned an arm casually on the man’s shoulder. 

The stranger opened his mouth as if to speak, but it took a moment for any words to come out. “I’m not some fag. Why don’t you go fly around with your fairy friends?” He shrugged the arm off his shoulder, but Loki noticed his eyes flash toward his lips. 

Okay, he was going to make Loki try harder. “There’s somewhere I’d rather be.”

“Taking it up the ass, I presume. Don’t touch me,” he demanded.

Loki snorted. “No, it goes the other way. Lots of men beg for me to fuck them, but I see that’s not you. If you decide you want someone to stroke your… ego, darling, I would be happy to oblige.” He did his best to sway his hips as he strode to the shore and off beyond the palm trees. 

Edward surveyed the crowd around him. Most of them were underwater and probably hadn’t heard any of the bickering. He furiously stalked after Loki, and when he found him, shoved him against a tree trunk. 

Loki grinned mischievously. “You’ve come to your senses.” He waited, pinned against the tree by a strong arm, for those hungry eyes to lean in closer. “Well, come on now, it’s time for you to kiss me with passionate anger, then take out your aggression on me by--” He was cut off by those lips, strangely cold and demanding but also soft and pliant. Loki allowed him to forcefully claim his lips and thrust his tongue into Loki’s mouth for a few minutes as he released his hostility upon the slender, gorgeous man beneath him. 

“I’ve stirred up quite a monster.” Loki breathed after Edward had slowed enough that Loki could move into the kiss against him. “What do you say we move this to the grubby restroom over there?” He pointed to the small building with a wooden board reading ‘Restroom’ hanging from it. 

Fingers dug into Loki’s arm as he was dragged across the shore into the shack. Edward’s hands roamed over Loki’s chest and lean abdomen, and he leaned forward to suck hard at Loki’s neck as his hands reached his shorts and abruptly yanked them down. His hand wrapped around Loki’s cock and stroked while he made a meal of Loki’s neck. 

Meanwhile Loki closed his eyes against the onslaught of sensations. He whimpered, thrusting gently into the hand while his hand rested in Edward’s soft hair. Once the mouth and hand became more pleasurable than surprising, Loki tugged Edward’s hair to pull him away. Edward retreated, lips puffy and pink. Loki dropped to his knees and made a show of looking up into Edward’s face, mouth slightly open, as he slowly dragged his swim trunks down. Edward’s hard cock bounced out, and Loki turned his gaze to examine it in reverence. His right hand wandered up Edward’s thigh, his fingers swirled around the jut of his hip and traveled to the dip between his legs, and they teased a line from the base to the tip of Edward’s cock. 

Edward growled and forced Loki’s head against his crotch by Loki’s silky hair, causing Loki to moan, his cock twitching, and lick along the underside of Edward’s length before taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue. 

Loki moaned again with his mouth wrapped around Edward’s cock because the hand at the back of his head applied pressure as Edward thrust roughly into Loki’s mouth. Loki gagged slightly, eyes watering, but relaxed the best he could to allow Edward to use him, fuck into his mouth at his leisure, and Loki so savored the feeling of being used and taken like just a pretty fucktoy. His mouth was built to suck, hollowing his cheeks so that Edward shoved into him harder forcing saliva mixed with precum to run down Loki’s chin. Loki couldn’t help but touch himself, so he pet his cock while his eyes watered at the size of Edward’s cock deep in his throat.

“You’re a fucking whore,” Edward groaned. “You tease boys until they give you their dicks, shove them into your dirty mouth. That’s all you want, isn’t it?” 

Loki cooed in agreement.

“You love getting your face fucked in a dirty bathroom. As long as you’re full of cock you don’t care. Fucking, ugh, slut,” Edward ground out around gritted teeth. 

The slick slide of his cock through Loki’s stretched lips continued. It somehow seemed to swell, though Loki didn’t know how it could get any bigger.

“It’s getting you off; you could come from sucking my cock, couldn’t you? A cockslut like you would love to come just from getting your throat fucked.”

As Loki stroked himself, approaching completion, he agreed that this was a likely possibility. 

Edward’s hand held fast to the back of Loki’s head. “I’m gonna come in your mouth.”

Loki moaned and gagged at once as Edward fucked deep into him and held his head there so Loki could hardly breathe around the cock jerking in his mouth, spilling its hot seed which Loki could only swallow. Loki groaned at his minimal access to oxygen, but he was so full of throbbing dick and come it didn’t matter. Just when he thought he was going to pass out there, unable to breathe but happy to fulfill Edward’s needs, Edward yanked him back by the hair, forcing him off the cock and pulling his head back to look up at Edward’s face. 

Panting, mouth slightly open revealing the sticky white substance, Loki whimpered as he stared into those eyes. Again he moaned, and warmth erupted over the hand jerking himself while his eyes snapped shut involuntarily. With his mouth agape emitting small sounds, Loki’s dark eyelashes fluttered as the last of his come coated his fingers. 

After a minute Loki’s breathing evened out, and he dared to look up into Edward’s face. The flashes of lust and perversion fled Edward’s eyes, and he released his hold on Loki’s hair, then pulled his shorts off the floor and back up his legs. 

“Have fun on your knees.” Edward spat before exiting the bathroom without a backward glance.

Behind him he left Loki, crumpled, sweaty, sticky, and utterly satisfied.


End file.
